1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to robotics, and particularly, to a robotic manipulator used in manufacturing.
2. Description of Related Art
Robotic manipulators are used extensively in manufacturing. When a plurality of regions of a workpiece is required during machining, the workpiece is often held by a rotatable robotic manipulator. The different regions can be machined due to rotation of the robotic manipulator making the different regions facing a machining tool at different time.
A robotic manipulator often includes a power mechanism, a rotary head connected to the power mechanism, a rotary shaft, a rotary wheel fixed to the rotary shaft, and a clamp mounted on the rotary shaft. A workpiece is acquired by the clamp. The power mechanism drives the rotary head, the rotary shaft, and the rotary wheel to rotate, thus different regions of the workpiece can be machined. However, the robotic manipulator is not suited for workpieces that are easily deformed, such as frames or housings.
Therefore, a robotic manipulator is desired to overcome the described limitations.